Such Small Hands
by iwrestledabearonce
Summary: Alexis Rochester was looking to be the cool kid in school, willing to pay any price to achieve that. Will she come to her senses and shape up? Or will her desire for popularity place her in a position even she can't dig herself out of?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey kids, I'm starting a new Sky High fic(Duh). This is a tid bit different from my first one. And so we're all on the same page… I'm currently at school and the apartment I'm living at does not have internet. So I'll write during the week and post on the weekends. So here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter One

They say every super hero has a weakness. Something that when all else fails will bring them to their knees. For Superman it was Kryptonite, for Storm, it was claustrophobia, for Spiderman it was venom which negates his spider sense. Even Magneto had the weakness of any non-metal weaponry. Mine was simple. A lit candle, a campfire, a lit gas stove burner. Any of these things would make me think twice before entering a room. Ironically as it was my powers were the opposite. I not only could manipulate water, but I could create it, control it, and become it. Now most people who know of my weakness [which is very few mind you] wonder, why fire? Couldn't you just muster up a water ball and put the fire out? While it is physically proven water asphyxiates fire's oxygen, and at long distances I could simply toss water ball at a fire and it would be put out, but at close up distances, there's nothing I can do. Imagine water boiling in a pot. If left boiling long enough there would be nothing left of the water. It would simply evaporate and steam would rise into the atmosphere. Well put me too close to an open flame, and I'll be raining molecules made up of Lexi. According to my mom it was something I could get over with practice and trust; whatever that means. My mom also had my power. My father had the power of fire. He could muster up a fireball just as easy as my mom and I can muster up water, but that's beyond the point.

My name is Alexis Rochester, otherwise known as Lexi. I live a simple life with my parents at home. Until August of the year I turned 15, I began high school. Not just any high school either, Sky High. Why does this change my life at all? High school harbors some of the best- and worst times of a teenager's life.

The bright morning sun shown on my face as I starred at my shadow cast on the sidewalk. I starred down at my lime green polka dotted painted toenails. My long wavy blonde hair fell in front of my face. I released a sigh of boredom. My shadow cascaded a good nine feet down the sidewalk, I made up a whole five foot two of that seven. I bit my lip and put my hands on my hips. My dark wash low-rise jeans rested softly on my hips. I watched as a yellow school bus that looked no different than any other I'd ever ridden on pulled up. I climbed up the steps and stood in front of several students my own age who looked just as normal as any other freshman. Of course they weren't. They all had special abilities just like me. "Superpowers" some may say. I sat alone in a seat towards the back. The bus came to an abrupt stop as two more people boarded. I heard the bus driver making a small ruckus towards the front of the bus. I sat up and looked to see what was going on. Two students had boarded. The bus driver eagerly stood and tried to boot the African American boy who sat in the seat behind him out. I didn't recognize either of the students. I sat back and continued to stare out the window.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice say next to me. I looked up at the red headed girl who had just boarded staring down at me.

"Yes?" I asked skeptically.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked. I looked down at the seat. _Does it look like anyone is sitting here?_ I thought.

"No, go ahead," I chose to say instead. She smiled and sat down. She had on a green floral skirt over a pair of blue jeans. _Interesting choice in clothing_.

"I'm Layla," she said. I nodded and offered a weak smile.

"Lexi," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you," she offered. I nodded.

"Yeah," I turned back to the window and continued to watch the lamp posts and mailboxes as they flew by. I think she got the hint because she turned and began talking to her friends. Just when I thought I was in the clear she tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her.

"These are my friends Will and Zach, guys this is Lexi," she introduced us. As if we really needed an introduction. Will had shaggy brown hair. Then I figured out why the bus driver had been so eager to welcome him. He was Will Stronghold; the son of Jetstream and the Commander; two of the most well known and powerful super beings alive. Hmm, I pictured him more… manly.

"Pleasure," I said still offering the same sarcastic weak smile.

"So are you a freshman too?" Zach asked. It took me a minute to think as I got caught up in his bleach blonde hair and bright yellow colored clothes.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"So what's your power?" Will asked. I groaned to myself. I guess the idea of having a quiet bus ride to school wasn't happening.

"I can harness the power of water," I said dully.

"So how does that work?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. I just suck all the water out of the air and… well do what I want with it," I explained impatiently. All three of them seemed completely oblivious to the fact that I had no interest in making small talk with them.

"You'll all have to wait for power placement to see what my power is. But I promise it's awesome!" Zach said excitedly.

"Can't wait," I said. Will and Layla laughed. Oh _now_ they pick up on my sarcasm. Another student got on the bus. The bus driver closed the doors and tore the Velcro badge of his uniform to reveal a sky high emblem. He began driving and turned off where there was a road sign that said 'Road Closed'. He drove to the end of a bridge that hadn't been completed, or had been torn down, I wasn't sure which. It wasn't until he made it clear he wasn't planning on stopping at the end of the bridge that I thought he'd really lost it. As the bus launched over the edge of the bridge and began falling towards the city I sat just thinking about the fact that we were plummeting to our doom. Just when I came to terms with our fate our school bus sprouted wings and some rocket boosters and gracefully flew towards our school. I sat in silence the rest of the bus drive and thought quietly to myself.

We drew near the beautiful school that sat gracefully in the sky. It was as though it was held up by the fluffy clouds that floated lightly below it. I smiled as I stepped off the bus and watched the bustle of the returning students reconciling with their classmates. On a large grassy knoll several African American girls who looked very similar performed a cheer, wait scratch that, one African American girl, I guess that was her power, to multiply herself; seems interesting. I walked in the front of the group of freshman who probably looked just as intrigued as I did. Just as we neared the front steps that ascended to the front doors I felt a vortex of speed surrounding myself and the other freshman. When it finally stopped it turns out it was no vortex at all, just a chubby kid with a seriously deteriorated sense of style. Before I knew it a tall dark haired kid stretched his way next to him. I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm Lash and this is my buddy Speed," the taller guy said.

"As heads of sky high's welcoming committee we'll be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee," the chubby one… well 'Speed' said. Lash stretched out his arm towards the African American boy from the bus.

"I don't remember the hand book saying anything about a new student fee," he said from behind his thick framed glasses.

"Okay, very funny boys, but I'll take over from here," a tall dark haired girl wearing a completely adorable pink outfit said. "Hi, I'm Gwen Grayson, student body president." She proceeded to introduce herself. I smiled at the prospect of becoming her new friend. I stood back and attempted to listen carefully as she discussed the safety rules of the school. Once she finished she led us all up the front steps and to the gym where we would go through power placement, Sky High's method of separating the heroes; the cool kids, from the sidekicks; the total losers. I of course would be placed in the hero class; just like both of my parents.

We stood in the large gym as a flash of light flew above our heads and landed behind the podium. The sparkle of light turned into a woman. Principal Powers. I couldn't help but feel slightly jittery with the excitement of showing off my powers. I heard little if anything that she said when she announced "Comet Away!" as she poofed back into a star and flew from the gym. As the group turned and watched her we saw a man standing on a platform.

"I'm Coach Boomer, formally known as 'Sonic Boom'" he yelled sending a shockwave through us. "This is power placement, you will step onto this platform, and you will show me your power. And yes you will do this in front of the entire class." The first few students went up and either completely washed out into the sidekick class as other students shined. "Rochester, Alexis." I heard snapping me out of my self diluted daze. I smiled and skipped up the small steps onto the platform. "What's your power?"

"Well I could show you much better than I could tell you," I said. He tilted his heads sideways and looked at me skeptically.

"Get to it then missy," he replied. I turned with my back facing the rest of the students and smiled as I sucked the moisture from the air and created a large pool of water in the opposite end of the gym. Waves crashed around and splashed water all over the gym. The coach nodded.

"Impressive, but what can you do with it?" he asked. I released my thoughts and the water. It fell to the ground in a giant wave and evaporated back into the air. I turned back to the coach. That seemed quite adequate to me.

"Well what would you like me to do?" I asked impatiently. He pushed a button on his remote which made a villain dummy pop up from the ground.

"Take that dummy out," he instructed. I nodded and mustered up a water ball. I extended my arm back and threw it at the dummy forcefully snapping the steel bar that held it onto the floor in half. I looked to the coach and crossed my arms. I tapped my foot. He smiled and wrote something on his check board. "Hero." I smiled satisfied and skipped back down the steps and took my place back with the rest of the freshman. A bell rang above our heads. "Lunchtime, we'll start back up after lunch, starting with you." He said pointing to Will. I laughed slightly and walked out of the gymnasium preparing myself for my first day of lunch.

I walked into the lunchroom and was instantly welcomed by the profuse scent of school food and anticipation. I found my way into the lunch line and got myself a turkey sandwich. I found a seat at a table with other freshman heroes. Before I even had a chance to enter the conversation I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey," a females voice said. I turned around and saw Gwen Grayson towering over me. I smiled.

"Lexi right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Why don't you sit with us?" she asked. I nodded and stood up. I followed her to a table where the African American cheerleader sat along with a few other upper class heroes. I sat across from her next to Gwen.

"Everyone, this is Lexi," she introduced us.

"I'm Penny," the African American girl said.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled and gazed happily at my soon to be new group of friends. This seemed to be turning out to be the best school year of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all, so my room mate and I just found out we can get internet here. (After two months of living at this apartment… yeah we're intelligent). So I can post whenever. Yay! Enjoy and let me know how this makes you feel. :D**

**Chapter 2**

My first day passed with a bit of ease. Just as I suspected it would. I skipped down the sunlit sidewalk that led to my large, yet quaint, white suburban style home. I referred to my house as quaint because of the fondness I possessed for it. It was beautiful. Not beautiful as I would refer to myself, but beautiful in a way that I would refer to happiness. The home had sheltered me from the evils of the world as I grew up. Not sheltered in a way that I wasn't exposed to the world, or introduced to it, because I'd had my share of encounters with the world, and I know the powers it held. I referred to sheltered as a means of protection. My home wasn't like most homes. To this day I'm not sure why, but when I walk in I get this strong feeling of confidence. I felt that feeling immediately as I opened the door. I was greeted abruptly by my tan and white American bulldog Mystique, or Missy depending on the day and tone of voice. Her butt wagged vigorously having not yet gained my attention. I glanced at the clock; my parents must still be working. I did a quick sweep of the bottom floor of our house and found no traces of my parents, or the other dogs. We had three dogs total, Mystique, mine, and my mothers two dogs, Buster and Mocha, Buster was a pug and beagle mix, otherwise known as a puggle, and Mocha was an English Springer spaniel. I looked down at Mystique and sighed.

"Well Missy, shall we proceed to the shop?" I asked. She wagged her tail vigorously and begged to be picked up. I lifted her with a heave and carried her through the side door that led to the garage. Next door to our home was my parents' dog grooming salon. I worked there on the weekends and after school when I was needed. My father ran the books and did client consults while my mother groomed. We also had two employees that worked during the week. I opened the side door with my key and set Missy down. She happily jogged to the back where the kennels were. I shut the door of the kennel she chose and proceeded to the front of the shop. My father was handing a small Yorkshire terrier to its parent when I arrived. I was about to greet my father when my mom shuffled quickly to the front table with a miniature poodle.

"Thank god you're here Lex, Samantha called in sick so I've been working double time all day, can you help me out?" she asked. I had some things I wanted to do, but I suppose helping my mom wouldn't be awful. "We'll pay you fifty percent as usual." She pushed further encouragement on me. I laughed and walked to the back of the grooming area to grab my pink smock that hung on the wall. I quickly opened my grooming case that sat on the counter behind my table and laid my tools out.

"What can I do?" I asked. She smiled and with out looking up from the poodle she pointed to the kennels in the front where our finished or clean dogs were.

"Take that white schnauzer puppy, it's his first groom, he's already been bathed and dried, he gets a 9 schnauzer and a schnauzer head," she said in one breath I laughed and grabbed a noose from my case. I spent the better part of an hour wrestling the small puppy but finally finished him. My mom had me finish off one last dog before allowing me to go inside. They waited for the rest of the dogs parents to pick them up while I went back up to the house with all three of our own dogs to prepare their dinners.

Looking at me you'd never know that I was as nice as I could be. I prided myself in being able to come across as a stuck up fifteen year old freshman; as odd as it may sound. Maybe I focused too much on being accepted, but what would high school be without the bitter desire to have friends? Not just any friends either, the best friends, the friends that everyone else wanted. I would be that friend soon enough.

My parents entered the house through the garage door and crossed the kitchen slowly, clearly exhausted from a long day. My mother sat at the kitchen table and ran her fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair. She looked up at me with tension plastered over her face.

"I think I'm going to start looking for a new groomer," she announced.

I shrugged. "What for?"

"I'm going to let Samantha go," she said reluctantly. We all liked Samantha; she was a nice younger girl out of grooming school roughly a year ago. Her reliability however, wasn't exactly highly regarded. On a typical month she'll play hooky three or four days, which in our field, wasn't something that goes over too well.

"Whatever's best for the business,"

She gave me a weak smile of relief. "I'm glad you're thinking my way." She flashed a bitter look towards my father's back in the foyer shuffling through the mail.

"I'm staying out of this," he mumbled almost to himself. I suppose I shouldn't care either way. I'm not at the shop enough to have a strong opinion either way. Our other groomer was an older woman who's been grooming for thirty-some years. She had retired a few years back and only worked three days a week. She was nice enough; I preferred not work with her as she constantly felt the need to correct my own grooming habits.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked finally.

"I figure we'll order out, I have no desire to cook," she said. I smiled. Sounds yummy.

"How about that place down the street from Aunt Patty's house?" I suggested.

My dad entered the room while reading an article in the paper. "That Chinese place?" He didn't bother looking up.

I nodded, "yeah."

"Sounds good to me," he replied and pulled the paper below his face to reveal his slightly-aging-facial-hair-covered face.

"Chinese food is so…"

"Delicious?" I finished my mother's sentence for her.

"I suppose," she laughed and stood up. She threw the keys to our white SUV at my father who caught them with ease. Some days I wondered if my parents preferred grooming dogs to being super heroes. Then again I had to constantly remind myself that they had chosen the former. Having super powers wasn't a choice, it was a gift thrust upon one at birth, and how he or she chose to use those powers was entirely up to him or her.

I sat quietly in the back seat contemplating my goals for the year. Goal number one; befriend Gwen Grayson. Goal number two; find a totally hot, upperclassman hero to be my boyfriend. Goal number three; take over.

We pulled into the dimly lit parking lot of the Chinese restaurant I'd so eagerly longed for. The sign out front had etched in letters that spelled out _Paper Lantern_. It was an interesting name. Although I suppose it beats some names of Chinese places, like _Mok Choy_, or _Chinese Food_. The only thing that sounded better to me was _Panda Express_. Nothing beat the panda. Then again I wasn't entirely sure that Panda Express was even a Chinese place, it could be Japanese. It didn't matter. I wanted Paper Lantern tonight. We entered the scarcely lit restaurant and glanced around. I noticed a dark green sign that stated "Please wait to be seated". The space behind the hostess' podium was uninhabited, as well as the space around it. I let out a breath of impatience and tapped the arm of a tall muscular brunette man, err guy, as he walked by. Even under his grease stained apron and raggedy black t-shirt I saw potential; though I could see potential in nearly any guy given the proper lighting and perhaps a drink or two. He turned towards me skeptically. His dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail, it was then I noticed the single red streak that ran down one side of his part.

"Yes?" he asked after a brief moment of me starring, or rather gawking at him. I'd forgotten myself. So captured in the sheer edginess of this bus boy at the Paper Lantern I'd forgotten why I had touched his seemingly perfect arm in the first place.

"I…" my mother elbowed me in the side. This was very unbecoming of me; losing my bearings in front of a mere citizen. Even a fellow student of this magnitude would hardly justify this trance I was currently breaking out of. I shook my head. "My apologies, is there a hostess who could seat us?" I'm sure my cheeks were red enough to match the red tank top I'd managed to slip on before leaving home. He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I'll see if I can find her," he said with a smirk as he turned away. I watched his perfectly sculpted body gracefully enter the kitchen. It was too bad he didn't have powers like me; that would check number two off my list much quicker. Then again I wasn't the type of girl to turn down a little side action. My parents starred at my face that was slightly let interested in the Chinese food sitting in front of me and more interested in the mesmerizing bus boy busing tables surrounding us. By the end of the meal I had decided that I would have him. Not may, but would have him. Not as my boyfriend, but as that little side project that most girls need. As my family and I stood up and began to exit the restaurant I stopped behind the bus boy that was cleaning off a table. I wrapped my fingers around his upper arm and tugged slightly. He leaned towards me and smirked.

"See you around… bus boy," I said with a grin and offered him my free hand.

He took it holding my stare like no other ever had. "Hopefully."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The pale full moon rose slowly behind me. I felt cool crisp dew speckle my face. Blades of grass grazed over my fair skin. I pushed myself up slowly and attempted to gain an idea of where I was. I took a deep breath and searched for a glimmer of light. Something to let me know I was still even among the living. A dim reddish glow rose behind me casting my long shadow onto the grassy knoll. I felt sweltering heat blister my back. I turned and saw a thick swollen patch of pine trees that had erupted into flames behind me. My eyes grew round with fear. I spun quickly and attempted to flee in the opposite direction. A large tree covered in flames fell directly in my path causing me to fall back, covering my backside in dew and grass clippings. A ring of fire formed around me and began to close in. I closed my eyes and hoped for a miracle. I saw a tall lean figure on the other side of the fire. From where I sat it looked male. A voice drifted through the flames.

"Lexi, get up, come to me, help me, I need you!" I sat up and attempted to stand. It was the voice of my brother.

"Alan? Alan?! I'm trying, I can't! The fire!"

"Lexi, you can do it, I need you, don't let me down again!" I lifted my hands high and attempted to pull some moisture from the air, grass, or perhaps my pajamas that were now drenched from the dew; but nothing came. My breathing increased rapidly. Tears began flowing down my face and I clenched my eyes shut when I heard another familiar voice.

"Lex! Lex get up!"

I sat up quickly and looked around. There was no fire, no cold, wet grass beneath me, and worse, no Alan calling for me. Only my bed and my mother standing over me with a concerned look on her face.

"Another dream?" she asked. I nodded and sat up slowly.

"Alan was there this time though; he said he needed me," tears welled into my eyes, "he told me not to let him down again." I broke into a soft cry. My mom sat next to me and put her arm around me.

"Alexis, I know how close you and your brother were, but you know there was nothing anyone could have done to save him,"

"It's not fair,"

"I know, and life rarely is," she stood up and walked across the room to my door.

"You're going to have to catch a ride with dad to school, get ready quickly." Great, my second day and I'm going to be late. Maybe this school year isn't going to be as great as I thought. I rushed out of bed and pulled on the first clothes that jumped out of my over-stuffed closet. My hair was braided sloppily to one side. I had washed my face and brushed my teeth simultaneously almost mixing my toothpaste with my face wash. I rushed down the steps and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek assuming my father would be waiting on the hover-rocket. I arrived in my back yard finding that I was right.

We owned a red, built-for-two hover rocket that looked similar to a moped. Its powers however surpassed your average motor scooter. I slung my back pack over my shoulder as I grabbed the spare helmet my father was handing me. I climbed behind him and held on to the handle that sat in front of my seat. Before taking off my father engaged the invisibility gauge that would allow us to fly freely avoiding detection to a certain altitude. The ride was particularly silent, I assumed my father was less than enthused about having to give me a ride in broad daylight.

When we arrived at the school the front courtyard seemed deserted. Of course, most students were probably already in the halls scurrying to find their first class. I took my helmet off and clipped it to the bike as I nodded a thank you to my dad. I turned and jogged hurriedly up the steps. Sure enough students were bustling about attempting to find their lockers or their correct classroom. I found my locker with a bit of ease. I placed my bag in the locker removing only a notebook and a few pens. I found my school schedule and stared at it vacantly. I had no idea where my first class was. To make matters worse the bell had just rang. I was late for class on my first day. I saw one of the few students still left in the hall rummaging in his locker. I ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know where room…" My voice faded as he turned.

He smirked. "Well if it isn't my favorite customer."

"Paper lantern bus boy," I replied. He laughed. "I didn't know you went here."

"Well, it didn't exactly come up in our five word conversation last night," he joked, or I assumed. I had to force myself to focus on the reason I approached him in the first place.

"Anyways, do you happen to know where room B409 is?" I asked starring down at my schedule. He glanced at his own and nodded.

"Villain weaponry with Mr. Flash?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have that class too, this way," he shut his locker and began walking down the hall. He glanced back at me, "you coming?" I nodded and jogged to catch up. He chuckled slightly. "So why are you taking villain weaponry as a freshman?"

"I don't know that's just where I was placed," I replied. I wasn't exactly sure. My mother selected all of my classes.

"By the way, my name is Warren," he said.

"Alexis, but you can call me Lexi," I replied. He stopped by a door and held it for me. I smiled and walked in. Mr. Flash stood at the front of the class room leaning against his desk. He was an older man most likely in his fifties. He stood at least a foot taller than me. He looked towards us as we stood awkwardly facing our classmates.

"Mr. Peace and Ms… Rochester I'm assuming?" he asked. I nodded and looked over to Warren who nodded and found a seat at the back of the classroom. I took a seat in the middle of the classroom next to Lash, the tall stretchy kid I met the day before. I smiled lightly at him as I attempted to duck my head of all the dirty looks I was receiving. I looked over at him after realizing he hadn't taken his eyes off of me since I sat.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I whispered. He smiled.

"I'm Lash," he offered. I laughed at him quietly.

"Lexi,"

"So you're friends with Peace?"

I shrugged, "I guess, we just met."

"Well I'd be careful,"

I raised an eyebrow, "and why's that… Lash?"

"That's Barron Battles kid, and he definitely inherited his fathers temper," he cautioned. My eyes got wide as I glanced back at Warren a second time.

I contemplated the position that I was now in; knowing that my dream guy _was_ in fact a hero. Yet despite my better judgment a sickly feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Whether Warren knew it or not I had a score to settle with his father. My brother gave his life trying to stop Barron Battle. I spent the past year grieving over it. Warren Peace would have to really impress me now. In the meantime, class was still in session, and if I planned on learning something, I'd better pay attention. Lash leaned over one last time.

"You want to sit with me at lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied without looking at him. I stoic expression crossed my face, but my mind was far from easy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So it took me like six years to post more. But yeah... here it is.

**Chapter Four**

It only took one class at Sky High to show me that I wasn't going to be enjoying the educational portion of my high school years much. I couldn't complain too much about the flirty comments and glances I was receiving from Lash. I bit the clicker end of my pen and starred at the Mr. Flash attempting to absorb even a few bits of information. I couldn't help but notice his crater-like skin that was partially covered by graying facial hair. His eyes were an unusual hue of yellow; it was somewhat unnerving when he caught your stare. I leaned over to Lash some what inconspicuously.

"What exactly is his power?" I whispered. Before he could answer a lightening bolt send from Mr. Flash's hand landed next to me. I jumped sideways falling into Lash.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Ms. Rochester?" I starred wide-eyed. "Because if so go ahead." He paused. "But if not, may I continue with the lecture?" I nodded. Lash laughed as I looked over to him. I scoffed at him and scooted my chair back to my side of the table.

Class couldn't have ended sooner. My second day wasn't going as I hoped. I walked out into the hallway and attempted to figure out where I was going next. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I spun around quickly almost head-butting Warren.

"So what'd you think of your first class?" he asked. I shrugged and turned back around continuing to try and figure out where I was going. He grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. "You alright?" I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, but I need to figure out where my next class is, so if you don't mind?" I raised both my eyebrows. With a disgruntled look on his face he nodded.

"Okay then, see you later," he turned and went in the opposite direction. I couldn't have sympathy for his feelings right now. After all, his father did kill my brother. My next three classes were just as 'interesting' as the first. I found my way to the lunch room and stumbled in. I scanned and found no one of interest to sit with. Before I could scan the room a second time I felt some one bump into my right side. I turned slowly with a horribly aggravated look on my face. Lash towered above me giving me a skeptical look.

"Well if I knew you'd be so pissed to see me I would have kept my distance," he let out a weak laugh. I don't think either of us was sure whether or not he was serious. I smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint,"

"No, by all means, I like a girl with a little spunk," he replied smoothly. I laughed and looked around.

"Shall we?" I asked. He nodded and led me to a table where Speed sat waiting with two trays besides his own.

"I took the liberty of getting you the hero special," Lash announced proudly. I sat down in front of the tray. He sat down next to me and stared at me. "So?"

"Well what do you want? A cookie?" I mocked him. He chuckled.

"Something like that," he replied. I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that,"

"You'll grow to," he replied.

I didn't know where to go from there. I was so infuriated with my past and how Warren's father had affected it. It didn't even occur to me that he may have nothing to do with it. He was no more responsible for his father's sins that I was responsible for myself receiving powers. It didn't matter all that much. All I knew was my brother, Alan, was dead and someone had to be held responsible. The rest of the day was long, way longer than I should have been. All I could think about was boarding the bus and getting home. For the first time in a long time grooming a giant bernese mountain dog or something similar in size sounded like heaven.

As the rest of the day whizzed by as I moped through in a daze. I finally made my way to the front of the school where several buses were parked. Students climbed up the stairs of their respected buses. I scanned the line of mundane transportation attempting to locate the bus that would return me home. I flash of wind buzzed by me knocking me slightly off balance. I probably would have ate some concrete had the extended black and white striped arm not broken my fall. I looked up at Lash who lifted me up effortlessly.

"Sorry about that, he gets a little excited when it's time to go home," Lash said as I attempted to regain my head.

"Snack time huh?" I suggested. He laughed.

"Wouldn't be a complete day with out it," he paused and cleared his throat, "so hey, I was thinking maybe we could do something this Friday night, if you're not busy or anything." He shifted his weight uncomfortably and tossed his hair out of his eyes. I looked up at him with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. I placed my hands on my hips and looked down. I glanced back up at him and squinted slightly as the sunlight grazed my face.

"I'll think about it," I smiled and turned to head to the bus.

"That's it?" he asked as he jogged to catch up. I stopped just long enough to turn tossing my hair aside.

"See you tomorrow Lash," I turned my back and skipped down the steps glad he couldn't see the huge grin on my face.

My dream was broken by the sight of Layla eagerly motioning me to sit with her towards the back of the bus. Just was I needed a needy sidekick clinging on to me. I groaned but joined her knowing my only other alternative was Ethan; the lame melting kid who completely blew power placement away, in a bad way. I sat nestled beside her and attempted to tune out her incessant conversations that were of no interest to me. Much to my dismay but not my surprise she rambled on about her first two days. I nodded my head and pretended to listen as I thought about my dilemma.

At least I had a decent looking back-up guy. Lash was an adorably hot upper classmen that would certainly tickle my fancy; among other things for a while I couldn't complain. I had everything I wanted. Well not everything. I was missing the one guy that would certainly make all my dreams come true. Well apart from the dreams that I'd been having lately at night. Those could stay right where they were. My quiet thoughts were interrupted.

"Lexi?" I turned to Layla who was starring at me. "Lexi have you heard a word I said?"

"Uh yeah," I mumbled practically to myself.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's totally lame," I replied monotone.

"See thank you! Someone agrees with me on how lame dividing the students is!"

"Oh yeah, total bull shit!" I added with a smirk of sarcasm.

"You know Lexi, sometimes you come off with a hint of sarcasm," Layla said, brows furrowed.

"Really!? Wow I hadn't noticed,"

She pointed at me with a brightened expression. "There it was again!"

"Oh my bad, I guess it's that really my fault that I could care less what you have to say,"

Will turned to me with a dull expression. "So just because you are a hero you can talk to us like we're nothing?"

"No just because I honestly don't give a shit what you have to say," I replied hastily. The bus skidded to a halt and the doors flew open. Will and Layla stood up with disgusted looks plastered across their faces and walked out. What those two where trying to accomplish by speaking to me was completely beyond my train of thought. I had way more important things to focus on. Like how my lack of giving Lash my number accredited to the opened text message on my cell phone from him. I laughed to myself. Whether or not he was my first pick was beyond the point. He wanted me and was trying. I had to give the boy credit for that. But like any good romance it would only be for my own purposes that I should date him. Falling in love was just not in the cards for this super boy. As I arrived home I was greeted eagerly by my mom yelling out the salon door.

"Lex, get in here!" she yelled almost incomprehensively. I jogged to the door and threw my bag down on one of the reception area benches. I scanned the room but saw no sign of my father. His head popped out of the bathing room door with a Shih Tzu in his arms. He walked briskly across the room and shoved it into my arms.

"This is Ringo you're going to be grooming him today," I chuckled quietly to myself and took the dog from him. As I carried him to my table my mother threw a card at me. I grab it and scanned it quickly attempting to comprehend the instructions. Just when my mind had been put to ease the bell on the front door rang. It didn't bother looking up. Someone else could handle it. I heard a familiar voice that made me glance up. Warren stood awkwardly facing my mom who greeted him cheerfully. I groaned and suddenly wished I wasn't there. My mom looked at me and motioned for me to come over. I ignored her as politely as possible. She scurried over impatiently and grabbed my arm lightly.

"You have a visitor," I groaned and looked at Ringo. "Watch him then will you?" I asked impatiently. She nodded and smiled. I walked across the shop and stopped on the grooming side of the half wall. 'What's up, I'm kinda busy." I mumbled. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"I want to talk to you." He finally blurted out a little louder than expected. I sighed and looked back at my table. "Look I don't have time now but how about I call you later and maybe we can talk," I said. He nodded and wrote his number on the back of one of our cards.

"Don't loose it," he smirked. I wanted to roll my eyes but couldn't resist a slight smirk. No matter what was going on I couldn't not resist his mysterious charm. I took the card and slipped it in my back pocket as I watched him walk through the door. I walked back to my table an attempted to swallow the smile that wanted to burst through my teeth. My mom smirk.

"That's the bus boy isn't it?" she asked. I nodded slightly and attempted to think about it. "Well, why don't you go talk to him?"

"I'm a little busy working… eh?" I replied sarcastically. She unclipped the noose from around Ringo's neck and put him in a kennel.

"Go, we can manage," she smiled and pushed me towards the door. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"You sure?"

"GO!" She nodded and laughed. I giggled and jogged to the front door. I walked out and glanced from side to side looking to see if I could tell which way he went. He stood looking a bit conflicted by my neighbors fence. I turned and walk slowly towards him. He looked up and smiled.

"Done with work so soon?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Well boss let me off so I could take care of other things," I replied.

"Ahh well you wanna… walk or something?"

"Actually I got stuff I need to take care of," I said whincing and motioning towards my house.

"Oh, I see well I guess…" he began looking a bit crush.

I laughed and placed a hand on his arm, "relax I was joking, yeah lets walk." He smiled. This confident super boy seemed to be crumbling under my charm. To tell the truth, I was loving it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's another chapter. Its taking me forever to post them. Hopefully more soon. I hope you all enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 5**

As Warren and I walked and talked it was going surprisingly well. For someone who I'd heard such bad things about he didn't seem to really be that bad of a guy.

"Well, you are, and I can say this confidently, the first person I've actually spoken to at Sky High that the words 'I'm going to torch you' haven't been thrown into the conversation," he began. I chuckled but allowed him to continue. "And to be honest I'm not exactly sure why, so I was hoping you may be able to shed some light on the situation." I stopped. I knew his father had done a lot of damage in his life, however I wasn't sure how many newly graduated seniors he'd been the cause of death.

"Warren, do you have any idea who I am?" I asked. He stopped walking and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Alexis Rochester," I stated. He gave me a blank stare. "My older brother was Alan Rochester." He continued to stare at me blankly. "He was killed a little over a year ago."

His expression didn't change. "I'm sorry to hear that… but…"

My frustration was about at its peak. "You know what, forget it." I turned and began walking back to my house. He followed quickly and ducked in front of me.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"You put so much effort and personal pride in hating life and everyone around because your father was put in prison. Well guess what? You're father was an awful person and if you ask me deserves much worse!" I allowed myself to yell.

"As if you have any right to say that! You don't even know him! He was a good man!" he yelled back. Tears burst threw my eyes and began trickling down my face as I stepped around him and began walking briskly towards my house again. He caught up with me quickly and grabbed my arm. I shook him off forcefully and turned.

"He's the reason I'm an only child these days! Think about that while you call him a good god damn man!" I screamed and ran back to my house. He didn't bother following me this time. I think he knew he was beyond redemption at that point. I ran into the house and slammed the front door. I found my way to my bed room making sure to slam that door as well. I went into the bathroom and curled up towards the back of my bath tub and let the tears of anger and resentment flow. By the time the tub was full I raised my arms causing the water to evaporate. I took a deep breath and dug through my vanity drawer pulling out a picture of me and Alan.

"I will make the one who took you from me pay Alan, I promise you that," I mumbled threw my teeth. I slammed the drawer and stood up trying to compose myself. I made my way back downstairs and into the shop. My entire agenda for the year had been rearranged. Step One: Find a team, Step Two: Take over the school, Step Three: Get caught.

As the night wore down I sat in the bathroom with a hair dye kit's pieces lying all around me. My hair was caked in paste and with every minute it got darker._ Trying to match my newly darkened soul. _I had thought when I picked the color. I chuckled when the thought first crossed my mind. I rinsed my hair and blew it dry. It was a drastic change from the blond it was before. I loved it though. It felt right. My mother about had a heart attack when she first saw it. It'd grow on her, as well as my new outlook on life would have to. However hair was a bit different.

Now it would be time for sleep; although with my excitement, I hoped I'd be able to. My only wish was not to dream; as sleep finally came it was completely out of my hands.

The next day I awoke unusually early to ensure I had the time to get ready, or it could have been from the complete lack of my minds willingness to accept the sandman's advances. I didn't dream though, and for that I was very thankful for.

It was my third day of school and I decided to quit wasting my time and get straight to the point. The sooner I could reach my goal, the sooner my mind would finally be at peace. I found a white denim mini skirt in my closet and a baby blue polo to wear on top. I let my hair fall wavy after my shower, all this to complete my new look. I strutted down to the bus stop, ready to take over the world, or at least Sky High to start.

I sat right behind the bus driver Ron Wilson who had greeted me with a jaw- dropped 'hello'. I suppose I'd done well in choosing my new look. Layla and Will boarded shortly after me. My "new look" earned no more than a slight peak of admiration from Will, quickly stopped by Layla; who refused to so much as look at me, punching him in the back forcing him forward. I smirked at the idea of her hating me. That was good; it was at least a start.

Before I know it I was ascending the steps to the school and standing in front of my locker. As I finished collecting the books I would need for my first couple classes, I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see Gwen smiling at me.

"Hey Lexi, loving the new look!" She said excitedly. I smirked.

"Thanks, I had some inspiration last night, so what's up?" I asked attempting not to seem too eager to be talking to her.

"Listen, I heard through the grapevine that a little someone has a crush on you, and I was somewhat interested in getting your opinion on the matter," she explained fluently.

"And who would that be?" I asked. She smiled and opened her mouth to talk just as Lash walked up.

"Morning Ladies," he said leaning against the locker next to me. I smirked.

"Morning," I replied.

Gwen smiled at me and winked. "We'll finish this conversation later." She turned to walk away, "See you two at lunch!"

I waved and turned back to Lash. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just noticed you are looked extra…" he paused.

"Fabulous?" I finished with a smirk.

"Actually I was going to go with hot, but that too," he laughed, "Can I walk you to class?" I nodded. He held his arm out and I took it with out hesitation. We locked arms and walked.

"Feeling chivalrous today huh?" I asked. Before he could answer Speed came to an abrupt stop next to Lash.

"Dude, I just gave the most amazing swirly ever to that melting kid, it was awesome!" He glanced over and noticed me. "Oh hey Lexi."

"Morning Speed. Sounds like you're doing a good job of keeping those stupid side kicks in their place." I complimented.

Lash laughed, "And that's why I like this girl so much." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I put my arm around his waist returning the almost hug. The warning bell rang causing students to begin to rush through the halls. Speed darted off with only a "see ya" headed towards his first class. Lash stepped back allowing me to enter our classroom first. There was no sign of Mr. Flash. Warren sat in his seat at the back of the room glaring at me and Lash. We sat in our seats and began to toy with the laser beam that lay on our table. Lash placed his arm on the back of my chair and leaned in closer.

"Any idea why Peace is looking like any second he's going to throw a flaming ball of fire at us?" He asked with his face only inches from mine. I glanced back at Warren who I doubted had removed his eyes from us since we walked in. I returned his stare for the better part of ten seconds, which felt more like ten minutes. Mr. Flash walked in as the final bell rang. Lash quickly removed his arm from my chair and faced the teacher. I opened my notebook as Mr. Flash began talking. As hard as I tried no more than one or two sentences of Mr. Flash's lecture actually made it into my head. I was so giddy with excitement of my plans for the rest of the year. The next few days I would be attempting to put together my team, these few days I'd be treading in dangerous territory. Normal circumstances in high school were hard enough to find trustworthy people to help you. Trying to enlist a group of kids crazy enough to help me take over Sky High would be very difficult; doing it with out risk would be impossible.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing and all of the students were standing to leave. Lash bumped his elbow lightly into my upper arm. "Lexi, you awake? Come on the bell rang." He stood up and looked at me tugging on his back bag straps. I nodded and stood up lazily. I followed Lash into the hallway and stopped grabbing his arm. He looked down at me.

"Lash, how do you feel about this school?" I asked. He smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know it sucks," he replied nonchalantly.

I smiled. "Good," I continued walking idly towards my next class with a slight grin slapped across my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As lunch time rolled around it occurred to me I'd barely touched my spaghetti the night before and hadn't eaten breakfast. An achy rumble boiled up in my stomach. I quickly got in line to find to find something to at least tide me over, even with my excitement as it was it wouldn't fuel my brain. I got myself a grilled chicken salad and scanned the cafeteria for Lash. I saw Gwen, Penny, Lash, and Speed sitting at a table huddle around as if they were in some kind of meeting. I quickly made my way over to the table.

"Hey guys!" I announced my presence. Their heads all shot up with concerned looks. I cleared my throat nervously. "Am I interrupting something?" Everyone switched their glances to Gwen who smirked and looked up at me.

"No, actually, you're just in time," she said smiling at the rest of the group. "We have some what of an invitation for you." Penny nudged her in the arm.

"Gwen do you really think…"

"Penny! Shut it," Gwen scolded almost through her teeth not even looking at her.

"I'm just saying,"

"Penny, she's fine," Lash reassured her.

"Whatever," Penny sat back and glared at me. I didn't know what had bit everyone in the ass today, but it was really making me wonder what was going on. Gwen patted the seat next to her.

"Sit," she offered with a smile. I took my seat uneasily. I glanced up at Lash who flashed me a small smirk before looking back at Gwen. Everyone seemed quite anxious to hear what she had to say. "Lexi, we want you to join our team." I raised an eyebrow. She couldn't possibly have the same idea as me. "We can't explain all the details right now, but we're going to take over. We're going to be in charge." She leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "We're going to be the best super villains this world has ever known." A spark lit in my eyes. Everyone saw it too. Even Penny seemed to soften a bit. Gwen stood up and leaned down one more time. "My house, 4:30, after school. I'm sure Lash will give you a ride." I smirked and looked over to Lash who nodded.

"Of course I will," he replied. Gwen and Penny made their exit promptly. So many different thoughts buzzed around in my head that I couldn't quite sort it all out. I sat with a dumb struck smirk on my face. Step one had been checked off much quicker and much easier than I'd expected. Even though I had found my team, and I figured step two would be somewhat more difficult, I had no intentions of letting them know about step three. After all, they didn't need to know, they didn't need to get caught.

As I arrived home I hoped my parents would be busy enough to not notice me, or at least ignore me. Luckily for me both my parents seemed to still be busy at work, or so I thought. I sat quietly nibbling on goldfish crackers in my own daze at the kitchen table. My mom came through kitchen door with Missy tailing right behind her. I barely glanced up before I redirected my stare back to my crackers.

"Hey honey, how was school today?" she asked as she set a stack of papers on the kitchen table.

I scarcely nodded my head. "Good."

She stopped rustling through her paperwork and looked at me. Maybe I should have put more effort in my response, now she'd be asking questions. "You sure about that? You don't sound too enthusiastic."

I shrugged and looked up forcing a smile. "Of course, it was great." I cleared my throat. "If it's okay my friend is going to pick me up around 4 so we can go study at another friend's house." She raised an eyebrow.

"Do any of these… friends, have names?"

"Well Lash is coming to pick me up…"

She interrupted me, "Lash, so that's a boy? You met a boy! Tell me everything!" I looked up at her skeptically and wasn't too eager to give her a response. "That wasn't the same boy that stopped by the shop yesterday was it?"

I shook my head. "No mom, that is probably the first and last time you'll ever see him around."

"Why? He seemed nice,"

I didn't want to tell her my real reasoning for not ever wanting to speak to Warren again, so I lied. "He's just too much of a… hot head." Her eyes lit up. I wasn't sure if she meant for that to happen or if it was some sort of random reaction, however it wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Hot head… you mean that, literally?"

"Well his powers are just like dad's powers if that's what you mean," I replied not sure where she was going with this. I could tell she was holding back a smile. "But I also mean he has a temper, I just don't think it's a good situation to get involved in right now."

Surprisingly she gave up rather easily. "Okay so tell me about this Lash boy then, what's his story?"

"Well he's a senior, and a hero. He… well for lack of better way to describe it, stretches," I paused and smirked. "And I really think I may be starting to like him. He really is super nice, and not to mention cute."

"As long as you're happy honey I'm glad. Are dad and I going to be allowed to meet him?"

"I think it's a bit early for that,"

"Will you and I be allowed to meet who?" my dad asked as he walked through the kitchen with Buster and Mocha eagerly following.

"Alexis has a study date tonight," my mother announced proudly.

"Not a date mom, there are five of us studying, I hardly think that would qualify," I responded as I began to get a bit irritated. This didn't need to become a family affair.

"Well if he's going to be driving my daughter some where, or even hanging out with my daughter I think I should meet him. After all it is my right as a father to fully threaten any boy who may be interested in my baby girl," my dad said with a smirk. The doorbell rang just as he finished. "And here's my chance?" He said more as a question then anything else. He darted for the door in an almost speed walk. Before I even had a chance to take my first step out of my chair he was standing the foyer with the door open. I jogged to the door attempting to corral the dogs out of the way. Lash stood nervously in front of my dad as they engaged in some sort of awkward staring contest.

"Hey Lash, let me just grab my bag and we can go," I said. My dad cleared his throat.

"Lex, aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked still smirking. My mother seemingly appeared out of no where behind me.

"Lash, this is dad and mom, dad and mom, this is Lash. Okay?" I looked at my parents clearly showing my frustration. They both nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you come in for a moment while Alexis gathers her things," my mom offered. Lash, still seeming a bit nervous nodded and stepped into the foyer. The dogs all attacked him tails wagging and noses extended. "Sorry about them, they tend to get very excited with new people around."

"Oh that's fine, I like dogs," Lash responded confidently despite his weary looks towards the three vibrating animals. I smiled and turned around to grab my back pack out of the laundry room. As I found my bag and turned around I hadn't even noticed my mom had followed me.

"He's cute!" she said with a huge grin. I gave her a half smile and brushed past her.

"And you just left him alone with your crazy husband of all people," I replied over my shoulder. My dad and Lash seemed to be getting along well enough. As I turned the corner I heard the end of a conversation I assumed to be about some sort of sport. I smirked and turned to Lash.

"You ready?" I asked. He smiled and nodded holding my stare for a few more seconds then I thought necessary.

He finally nodded. "Yeah, let's get going."

"Now when will you be home?" my mom asked as I attempted to bolt out the door. I shrugged and looked at Lash.

"Well we'll probably be studying for a couple hours, and then I was actually hoping to take Lexi to dinner, if that's okay with you of course," he spit out the last portion rather quickly. My dad smirked.

"That's fine, just have her home by nine, it is a school night after all," he replied. That definitely wasn't the answer I expected from my dad. But I also definitely was not complaining.

"Of course sir, thank you and it was nice meeting you," Lash acknowledged.

I smiled and waved. "Thanks daddy, see you later." I sat in the passenger's seat of Lash's car timidly playing with the straps on my bag. He looked over at me smiling. "I hope that's okay you know, that I wanted to take you out to dinner. I was going to ask you on the ride over to Gwen's but then your parents needed to know when you were going to be home and…" he rambled on.

"Lash, its fine, relax," I let out a sigh of laughter. "And sorry that my parents are such freaks sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, I mean being their only child they have to look out for you,"

"Yeah, especially because I wasn't always," I replied bitterly. The second I realized what I had just spit out I wanted to slap myself.

"What?" he asked glancing over at me.

"Nothing never mind," I replied. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at me as he slowed to a stop at a stop sign. I let a small smile curve my lips and attempted to hold back any remorse. After a good thirty second stop I cleared my throat. "I think you've mastered coming to a complete stop," I attempted to joke. He let out a small laughed and nodded his head placing his foot on the gas again. I thought it best to keep my mouth shut the rest of this car ride. Whether or not I liked Lash made no difference. I didn't need him knowing more than necessary. My family history was best kept a secret from not only him, but the rest of my gang of villains.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter took a bit longer than I planned. We're opening up a new grooming shop Oct. 15****th**** and I've been spending every waking hour there prepping for opening day. Once things are up and running it should be easier for me to write. **

Chapter 7

Gwen's house was no less than I had expected. It was very similar to my own, generously sized, quite beautiful in its own way. I wondered if her home had done the same for her and mine did for me. I was feeling quite apprehensive about this meeting and had no idea where it would lead.

Before Lash could even ring the doorbell a 'string bean' type man, for lack of a better explanation, answered the door. He looked like your typical up-tight father with his bald head and sweater vest. A long moment went by before anyone spoke. The man stood stoically starring at Lash. He hadn't even glanced in my direction.

"Hey Mr. Grayson," Lash finally said. With out response his eyes strayed from Lash to me. I smiled uncomfortably not sure how to respond.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," he announced in a somewhat nasally voice. It took me longer to react than expected. I held out my hand nervously. I wasn't sure what yet but something about this man was slightly unnerving.

"I'm Alexis… Rochester," I stuttered. Lash looked down at me and smirked. Mr. Grayson crossed his arms and eyed me. I hoped he wasn't a mind reader. I didn't need anyone knowing the thoughts that floated through my head. I felt like I could feel his eyes penetrating through my forehead and blasting a hole through the back of my head. He finally invited us in with a gesture of his arm.

The inside of the Grayson's home was pleasant enough. It was clean as a whistle which I half expected anyways.

Mr. Grayson yelled up the staircase. "Gwen, the rest of your friends are here!" I couldn't get over the aura he gave off. For some reason there was something unsettling about it. I had a feeling there was more to this seemingly harmless super dad than anyone was letting on. Gwen trotted into view half way down the steps and smiled.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. Come upstairs!" I led Lash and myself up the stairway. We found our way to the second room on the left where Penny and Speed sat in chairs on the far side of the room. In front of them sat a small device that looked dangerously similar to a bomb. Gwen smirked at my daunted expression. "Pretty awesome isn't it?"

I barely nodded, "sure but uh… what is it?"

Gwen flashed an evil grin towards her fellow schemers. "It's all a piece of our wonderful plan." My head cocked to the side instinctively.

"A bomb? That's your plan? To bomb the school? Any half-wit civilian could have thought that up." Gwen let out an overexcited laugh.

"Sit down, you have a lot to catch up on," she instructed. Lash had already found a seat on a bean bag couch next to me. He patted the seat next to him.

"There's room for two," he suggested. I took my seat next to Lash and gazed up at Gwen who stood in front of the group.

"Well four of the five of us know why we're here," Gwen began, flashing a smile towards me. "We're starting a revolution; the five of us, with a small bit of help from a friend. And no, it has nothing to do with a bomb, it's far more thought out then that." A twinkle gleamed in her eye. A friend? There was another student involved in our plan? This I wasn't sure about. Then again she said nothing about a student. It could be anyone. Regardless of whom it was the idea of a silent sixth partner made me nervous. As Gwen droned on about their seemingly flawless plan, my mind began to wander. I had never planned to become an angry revenge seeking freshman. Every piece of me wished Alan was still around to give me that brotherly advice he was so good at. But I supposed that's why I was on that position in the first place; because Alan wasn't around, he was gone, taken from me at age 18. He had only graduated two months before he was killed. He had chosen the name Aqua Fire. His abilities with fire were limited to manipulation. He could not create fire as I could water, however given an open flame he could as he wished with it. He carried a black Zippo with his name in red on his person at all times. He could also influence water. He never really took advantage of his water powers, said they were too wimpy, best left for the women. Maybe if he would have learned to utilize it the advantage of the superior element over Barron Battle would have saved him from his fate. My parents had always said he was blessed with both of their powers to some extent, even if he didn't choose to use both them.

I was jarred out of my head when Lash nudged my upper arm. I looked over at him with a scowl. He raised his eyebrows and nodded up towards Gwen who was standing in front of me glaring at me.

"Lexi, I understand this is a lot to take in but it helps if you listen," she scolded sternly. I smiled nervously.

"I was listening,"

"You were not!" She yelled catching me off guard. I jumped back slightly and starred at her. She composed herself and smiled. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you."

I shook my head, "no, its fine, I know you need my undivided attention. I'm sorry."

Penny sat up and looked at me. "You know if you don't want to do this say it now, once we let you in on our entire plan there's no turning back. There's no pussying out at the last minute."

"Penny, enough, she doesn't want to. She's with us on this," Gwen snapped towards her. Penny sat back again not removing her eyes from me. For reasons I was not understanding Penny had no desire for me to be with them on this. Clearly she had no idea how valuable I actually was to their little plan. Especially if something went wrong, I'd be the one to save them. "So if we're all done bickering," Gwen began again as she glared at Penny, "and if we're all ready to listen intently," she passed another glance at me, "then I will continue." Everyone nodded and agreed.

The meeting took all of about two hours. Everything seemed to fall right together once it was all explained, and I was actually paying attention. Even Penny seemed to warm up to me a bit. There were still a few pieces of our puzzle that would need to be squeezed into place; however overall it seemed like a foolproof plan, for them of course. I would have to figure out where my agenda fit into everything, but I would, in good time.

Lash and I walked down the stairs after saying our goodbyes and moseyed our way to the car. I climbed into the passenger's seat and sat contently waiting for him to start the car.

"So is the Paper Lantern okay for dinner? Have you ever been there?" He asked. My head shot in his direction. Running into Warren with Lash was not on the top of my 'to-do' list, but telling Lash that wasn't exactly either.

"Umm, sure, why not?" I answered finally.

"Are you sure, I mean we could figure something else out," he responded quickly. I laughed.

"No, Lash I promise, it is totally fine,"

He smiled and put the car in drive. It was a short ten minute drive that was mostly silent. I wanted it that way. I needed a few minutes to process everything that had just been thrown at me. As we walked up to the Paper Lantern I just prayed that we'd be lucky enough for Warren not to be working. I wondered if Lash even knew Warren worked at the Paper Lantern. I supposed it probably wouldn't make a difference for him. Warren had no significance to him.

We walked in the door and were greeted by a sign that instructed us to seat ourselves. We found a booth on the far side of the restaurant. The dim lighting made me feel somewhat safe. It gave me a comfort level I hadn't felt in a while. A small Asian woman walked up to our table and took our drink orders.

After we had our dinner orders decided and placed I sipped on my water with lemon quietly. We hadn't done much talking since we left Gwen's house. He smiled timidly.

"A little overwhelmed?" He asked.

I laughed quietly. "Well, it's a lot to swallow for one day."

"I'm really glad you came though. Although I think Penny is less than enthused," he laughed.

"I think Penny would just as soon throw me under a moving truck than trust me for five minutes," I joked.

He laughed. "She may seem like a total bitch, and let's be blunt, she is a total bitch, but she is completely harmless."

I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "I know, let's just hope she warms up to me. Otherwise she could seriously jeopardize our plan."

"True," his tone changed from joking to slightly more serious. "So when we were in the car on the way to Gwen's, what did you mean by you weren't always an only child?"

I was afraid he'd ask that, without going into much detail I did my best to give a suitable answer; "My brother was killed a little over a year ago, I don't really like talking about it though."

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry I asked," he replied. He sounded sincere enough. I looked down and toyed with the rolled silverware that sat in front of me.

"Don't be, it is what it is, anyways we should…" my sentence was cut short by a loud crash at the table next to us. I looked up and saw Warren throwing dirty silverware aggressively into a tub. An annoyed expression crossed my face. "Wow, he's even angry towards silverware. The boy has more issues than I thought."

Lash turned and looked at him. Warren looked up at us and flashed a fake smile. Without a word he turned and walked to the kitchen. Lash laughed. "I didn't know Peace worked here." I shrugged.

"Me either,"

"Okay so I've kind of wanted to ask you something," he blurted out. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And what would you like to ask me?"

"Even though we're basically using homecoming for our… revolution, do you want to go with me, you know, as dates?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure of course," I replied warmly.

Dinner ended rather smoothly and the car ride was relatively silent. Lash pulled up in front of my house and put the car in park. I looked over and smiled at him. He flashed a weak smile.

"Can I walk you up to the door?" he asked. I glanced over at my dimly lit house and down at the clock. 8:30.

I nodded. "Sure."

We walked silently up to the door. I sighed and looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm glad you agreed to go to dinner," he replied. I smiled.

"Well I should probably go inside, but thanks again, and I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said. He smiled. He leaned forward and gave me a hug which I returned gratefully. He turned and walked back to his car as I walked in the front door. My parents were sitting in front of the laptop set up on the kitchen table. My mom looked up over her glasses and smiled.

"Hey sweetie, how did it go?" she asked excitedly.

"Great, I have a date for homecoming!" I replied.

"Really?" My mom's voice went up about 3 octaves.

"Lilly, I don't mean to ruin this exciting girl moment but I think we need to tell Alexis our news," my dad cut my mom and my excitement off.

"What news?" I asked.

"Dad and I found out about a sort of last minute grooming seminar in New York, we just booked the flight. We leave Friday morning and we'll come home Sunday night," she explained. A light bulb went off in my head.

"But since you seem to have a new boyfriend now you do know no boys allowed, girls only," My dad lectured.

I rolled my eyes. "I know dad."

"Will you be okay by yourself Lex?" My mom asked warmly.

"Mom, I will be fine,"

"We'll leave you money, the only thing is we did have five dogs on the books for Saturday so you're going to have to do them," my dad finished for mom.

"Sure of course, um, if you guys don't mind I'm really tired and still have a few worksheets I need to do before I go to bed, so I'm going to head upstairs," I said. My parents nodded and sent me and missy on our way upstairs. I shut my door quickly and pulled out my cell phone. I sent a mass text to our whole villain crew.

_Party at my house Saturday night, heroes only. Tell everyone._


End file.
